peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport
The Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport (PATA: ECY/'PCAO:' HSKM/'NSLKL LID#:' KMO) is the main international airport serving Emerald City on the River Island of Matthew, as well as the suburb of Kingswell. Originally serving as a military-only airport, since the mid-1930s, commercial and private flights have been permitted by the Narodowe Stowarzyszenie Lotnictwa i Komercyjnych Lotniczych (NSLKL). Having previously been owned and operated by the NSLKL, since November 15, 2014, it has been operated by ECY Aerocorp, following the day the MAA of 2014 went into effect. Infrastructure Runways Planes taking off and landing at the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport can use any of the 6 runways currently in operation (with a seventh runway, direction 02L/20R, to become an option sometime in Q3 2019): 7th runway tests Runway 02L/20R, often marketed as 'the seventh runway', has finished testing using different aircraft, including turboprop airliners such as those of the Altsys A twin-propeller commercial airliner series. This testing period, which started on June 18, 2018, and ended on June 17, 2019, came after a 4-year-long construction process that began in late 2014 and ended in early 2018. Terminals The airport currently has three passenger terminals: Terminal 1 (for Aeromatthew), Terminal 2 (mainly for Epsilon Air Lines, although it serves some other GA members as well), and Terminal 3 (for low-cost carriers and Orbitron O999 flights). Aeromatthew has also opened a terminal similar to the real-life Lufthansa First Class Terminal at Frankfurt Airport; its name is the Aeromatthew VIP Terminal, accessible to elite frequent flyers and premium-cabin passengers, and located between Terminals 1 and 2. Former passenger terminal The original passenger terminal, built in the 1940s to serve increasing passenger numbers, was a 123 square meter-wide building that is now used solely for cargo activities. Located 2 meters north of the modern-day Terminal 1, it had long been the starting point for all flights departing the airport. On November 26, 1991, the new Terminals 1 and 2 opened, resulting in its conversion to a cargo terminal; this was necessary due to the 1983-2010 River Island of Matthew tourism bubble, where the number of tourists visiting Emerald City simultaneously increased with the population of the airport's namesake city. Future expansion The NSLKL has studied three options for expanding the Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport further: they could either give way for 3 additional runways south of runway 02R/20L (all parallel and following the usual magnetic bearings of runways numbered 17/35), a Terminal 4 (designed to serve Aeromatthew's domestic flights), or both. A final decision was reached on June 1, 2019, stating that both would be 'needed' to serve future demand. Ground transportation Road The Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport's terminals are accessible via motorways A15 and M2 (to access Terminals 1 and 2), motorway B291 (to access Terminal 3), and motorway A821 (to access the Aeromatthew VIP Terminal). Roads within the airport's limits are named as follows: #Names starting with an A for those near Terminals 1 and 2 (e.g. 'A'bercrombie Drive, a road serving the arrivals level of Terminal 1) #Names starting with a D for those near Terminal 3 (e.g. 'D'elta Place, a road serving the Niki Three Kingswell Airport Hotel, which is a short walk from Terminal 3 of the airport) #Names starting with an R for those near the Aeromatthew VIP Terminal building (e.g. 'R'eade Link, a driveway for dropping off eligible passengers once they reach the terminal) Transit The RIOM Translink Corporation offers two options to reach Emerald City-Kingswell International Airport: either the Kingswell Local Subway (nearest to Terminals 1 and 2), or the Trans-Metropolitan Subway (nearest to Terminal 3). Kingswell Aerolink The Kingswell Aerolink is an automated people mover (APM) system connecting the three main passenger terminals (Terminals 1, 2 and 3) and the Aeromatthew VIP Terminal with the two RIOM Translink subway stations serving the airport. Opened in 2010, stations are color-coded: orange (North End station), silver (Terminal 1 station), gold (Aeromatthew VIP Terminal station), platinum gray (Terminal 2 station), titanium gray (Terminal 3 station), and black (South End station). Category:Airports Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon